


Fuck Me Deady

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Daddypool and Baby Boy [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Wade has selective hearing at the worst (best) of times





	

Aesthetic for this series can be found here->[ https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of](https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of)

 

* * *

 

 

"Mmm~ Fuck me Deady~" Peter moaned sultry, pressing up against Wade's half naked form, the moon’s light shining down on them through the open bedroom window.

Wade's lips stopped moving a moment, his brows furrowing as the other continued to kiss around his scarred lips.

"Did you say ‘daddy’?"

"No, Deady." Peter corrected, arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck as he sat naked in his lap.

"Sounded like daddy." Deadpool insisted, the brunette looking ready to roll his eyes.

"No, Wade-"

"But I liked it, say it again." He was like an excited puppy at this point.

"No Wade. Put your dick away."

"But you said ‘fuck me daddy?’" The merc repeated with confusion, cock in hand and an innocent expression on his face.

"I SAID FUCK ME DEADY!!!"

"WELL OKAY THEN!" Less than a second and Peter suddenly found himself on his hands and knees.

"Aahhhhhh~!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> just something I came up with as dialogue while messaging a friend, hope you liked!  
> Remember to Kudos!


End file.
